


Worng Catwalk

by fringeperson



Series: Fandom Challenge [57]
Category: Paradise Kiss
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, I will not disavow old fic just because it's old and I'm a better writer now, Old Fic, Weddings, was not originally posted when I wrote it and should have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: Yukari having something of an identity crisis on her wedding day~Should have been originally posted in '10
Relationships: Hayasaka Yukari/Koizumi George
Series: Fandom Challenge [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007184
Kudos: 5





	Worng Catwalk

Caroline walked down the street the same way she walked down the catwalk. She didn't mean to, that was simply how she was used to walking these days. It meant that people would turn their heads and look at her, wondering if she was the model she walked like. She was. She had been for five years now, ever since George had first pulled her into the world of Paradise Kiss and the even larger – and more competitive – world of high fashion.

Caroline wore the same expression as she walked down the aisle as she did when she walked down a professional runway, showing just one of many dresses. Her face was blank, calm, detached, unimportant. It was the dress that mattered. Only this was a different occasion. It was her day, and while her dress _was_ important, it was not as important as the reason she was wearing it. She was getting married, which was a pretty major milestone in her life.

Why then, did it feel wrong? She supposed it was because here she was, being the Caroline she had become, but walking down the aisle to a man who called her Yukari. Looking around the church as she finished her catwalk down the aisle to the man who didn't call her Caroline, she saw George. He was there, only just in the door of the clerk's office, and when her eyes met his, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. A ring that he held up to her between his fingertips, an inviting and hopeful smile on his face.

Caroline's face shifted, and it was no longer the stoic expression of a model on the catwalk, showing off the work of others to the eyes of many more. It was a smile that graced her expression now. It was the first time _he_ had seen it, this man who called her Yukari. Oh, he had seen her lips tilt up at the corners, but he had never seen her whole face light up with such a radiant smile as it did in that moment. The moment she walked right past him and into the arms of another man, her pace eager to reach its destination, rather than the measured pace that usually carried her to the end of a long straight path. Her perfection, her control, her emotionless façade that was so immovable, dissolved with joy because of one man. One man she had not seen for almost five years, but who knew her better than anybody.


End file.
